


Depth over Distance

by wake_upcall



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wake_upcall/pseuds/wake_upcall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story following on from Emily and Naomi's involvement in Skins: Fire, following what might have happened if Naomi hadn't become ill. They face various problems due to their long-distance relationship, including personal problems as well as the pressure of their future now being uncertain. Emily is away following her dreams in New York, leaving Naomi back in London with Effy. Can their love withstand the obstacles they face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depth over Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Although it was gripping television and excellent writing, and definitely shocking, I didn't like how things had ended for Emily and Naomi - particularly after watching what they had gone through whilst being together in Generation 2 of Skins. This story takes a different approach.

“You shouldn’t be awake right now, it’s late.”

“I don’t have much choice, do I? Being five hours ahead of you makes it hard to talk.”

Emily sighed heavily, relaxing into her desk chair, pulling her legs up onto it and crossing them. 

“I know,” she replied, barely audible. “Well if you’re going to stay up, you might as well tell me how your day went.” 

“Because that makes it sound like you’re genuinely interested…” Naomi scoffed, pausing for a few moments, and proceeding to tell her girlfriend anyway. “Same shit, different day. A woman shouted at me for bringing her a coffee, rather than a tea, I dropped two breakfasts, and my hours have been cut.”

Naomi was met by silence, as she pulled her duvet up over her shoulders, repositioning her pillow and tilted the laptop screen so she could see Emily. Both girls looked around aimlessly, back at each other, and their surroundings again.

“You’ve never liked that place anyway, Naoms. Why don’t you just leave? There are tonnes of other cafes, you live in the capital of the fucking country.” 

“It’s not as easy as that,” Naomi replied, yawning as she did so.

“Isn’t it?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Change. I’m not good with it.”

“Yeah, we both know that don’t we?”

Naomi opened her mouth to reply, but the air snatched her words before they could form on her lips. She was confused by the somewhat bitter tone in Emily’s voice, but put it down to stress and tiredness. 

“Well, how was your day?” Naomi questioned, desperately trying to move the conversation on, and the attention away from herself.

“Good. I got some nice shots in Central Park - kinda generic, but it was a crisp day, and the sky was bright.”

“That’s nice.” Naomi smiled wide as she loved it when Emily would talk about her photography, no matter what it was, she always had passion behind her eyes and voice.   
Her eyelids lowered as she tried to fight sleep, yet to no avail. In minutes, she was fast asleep, leaving Emily to simply watch her chest rise and fall gently as she snored quietly. Unplugging her charger, Emily took the laptop into her own bedroom, walking down the corridor of her apartment and into her bedroom. Placing the laptop gently on her mattress, she unbuttoned her shirt and jeans, throwing both pieces of clothing on to the floor. She made her way back out into the corridor and into the bathroom, flicking the light on and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. She winced as her feet touched the cold tiles of the floor, before sitting on the edge of the toilet lid and squeezing the toothpaste out on to her brush. 

“Toothpaste kisses,” she whispered to herself, smiling. She and Naomi would always brush their teeth together. Emily sat on the lid of the toilet, and Naomi would sit on the edge of the bathtub, and they’d talk about anything and everything. Naomi always wanted to kiss after, because of the minty, fresh taste which always made Emily smile. Then they would walk back to the bedroom, kissing as their legs almost intertwined as they walked, tripping over each other until they fell onto the bed. There, they would hold each other all night long, safe and happy in each other’s embrace until they fell asleep peacefully. Naomi always fell asleep first, and always woke up first in the morning.   
But that was a while ago. Seven months ago, actually. Emily wasn’t walking back to bed with Naomi, but by herself, switching all the lights off as she went, and eventually pulling on one of Naomi’s t-shirts before she climbed into her bed. Alone. She was careful, as she didn’t want to wake Naomi, who was constantly staying awake until 3am just to Skype with Emily. She burrowed down into the bed, pulling her duvet up to her chin, like Naomi did.

“Goodnight, Naoms. I love you,” she whispered, her voice cracking slightly.


End file.
